The Ring of Pleasure
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: A Shantae x Asha Yuri lemon story that does include "Futanari". Oh, and if you're wondering just who Asha is exactly, she is from the cult classic Sega Genesis game called "Monster World 4"... I seriously recommend you checking that game out, too! These two are just SO darn perfect for each other!
1. The Ring of Pleasure

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own jack... Samurai Jack... Kill me.**_

 _ **[Author's Note] I'm really sorry about any typos and other stupid writing errors! I still and always will hate that crap! Um... I worked on this story along with a certain somebody else, by the way. Oh, and could someone PLEASE animate Super Mario and Mickey Mouse, like, freaking fist fighting each other? That would be way too epic! Especially if done right, too! :D**_

 **(The Ring of Pleasure)**

On one stormy night, Shantae sat quietly on the floor of her room, simply just looking at the wall. She was starting to think that Asha would never return back to her, that something terrible probably had happened to her. She started to beat herself up inside, hating herself for letting Asha go alone in the first. Shantae didn't know what it was that Asha was after, and the green haired girl seemed really determined to do it all by herself, so she kindly just let her go. Shantae started to think that was the wrong decision, after all.

As tears started to run down her face, the half genie girl then began to hear loud knocks on the door down below. Wiping her eyes now, Shantae then slid down the rope and landed on the floor below herself. Feeling like it was Sky checking up on her again, she didn't get her hopes up that it was Asha returning back to her practically at all. Shantae unlocked and opened up the door, and to her complete surprise it was indeed Asha. The chubby faced girl's clothes was a little bit torn, but she seemed to be okay otherwise.

"...A-... Asha?! I-Is that really you!?" soon blurted out Shantae, now looking completely shocked.

Asha cutely smiled at her girlfriend before replying back to her, "Mm, hmm! Who else would I be, silly?"

The green haired warrior seemed to be really happy, and even though it was really dark and rainy at the moment, Asha's beautiful smile was still brighter than ever before. Shantae felt like a huge weight was just lifted from off of her own heart. To see her adorable lover finally back in one piece was like a dream come true. The half genie stepped outside a little and embraced the green haired girl tightly, now beginning to sob on her shoulder.

"I-I thought that you were gone forever...! What were you doing all of this time?" sniffled the half genie, her arms ever so slowly tightening around Asha's super soft feeling body.

The young, green haired swordswoman then quickly chirped back to her very worried girlfriend, "He, he, he! You'll see once I get inside. I'm a little soaked right now, so I'd like to bathe and change first."

"Oh, right! I'm sorry!" were Shantae's words as she then stopped hugging the girl, now feeling kind of upset at herself. "It's just that... I'm just SO happy that you're finally back home now! I don't know what I would do if you were to have gotten hurt out there, or..."

After cutely giggling at the tan skinned girl, Asha then simply responded back with a really soft sounding tone of voice, "You don't have to worry about me, Shantae. I'm totally used to traveling alone, in all honestly. Since my old pet is all grown up now, adventuring alone is nothing new for me at all."

Sincerely understanding her cute girlfriend's words, Shantae warmly smiled at Asha before she calmly voiced back to her, "... Asha? Don't leave me like that ever again, okay? If you want to go on another adventure, please let me come along, too! I hate feeling powerless like that! I want to make sure that you're safe. I want to look after you with my own eyes."

Looking puzzled now, Asha then quietly asked the purple haired hero, "But... don't you trust me, Shantae?"

"Of course I trust you! I-it's just that..."

"I think I understand," happily spoke Asha, now trying her best to lighten up the mood here. "I won't just run off on my own like that anymore, okay? I'll let you take care of me like a fluffy little kitten. I'll let you protect me however that you like. So don't you cry like that ever again, Shantae. I'm home now, and I don't have any reason to leave anymore."

The half genie could not help but to weakly sniffle again as she smiled widely at Asha. "Now, THAT is what I like to hear!" loudly spoke Shantae with a bright looking smile. "I'll protect you above all else! I know that you're perfectly capable of doing all sorts of things on your own, but you're mine and I love you. What kind of girlfriend would I be just letting you protect yourself all of the time? No more leaving my side, okay?"

Asha then giggled very cutely again in response to her. "Right, right. Now, um... can I come in now, sweetie?"

"Oh! Right! Come on in! It's cold out here!" then said the sexy, half genie girl.

The two girls then walked inside of the Lighthouse, Shantae quickly closing and locking the door afterwards. Shantae had recently gotten a bathtub in her house since Asha requested it not so long ago, as she is way too shy to go to the bathhouse all of the time. After a bath and a change of clothes, the cute girl now only wearing somewhat plain looking panties and a bra, Asha then soon climbed up the rope and into Shantae's room. The chubby faced girl also had a really special ring in her hand at the moment, and she felt so very excited to finally be able to show it to her very best friend, her girlfriend, her one and only true lover in the world.

"Done with your bath?" asked the half genie girl.

"Yep," replied back the young, female warrior. "Um, thanks for waiting, Shantae... U-um... I guess you're probably wondering what I've been doing all of this time anyway, hmm? Well, here it is! The very reason for my big, yet little adventure!" Asha then showed Shantae the ring that she held between her own fingers. The purple haired girl's heart immediately skipped a beat when she seen the ring that was in Asha's hand.

'Is this a marriage proposal!?' nervously thought Shantae as she tried to compose herself from having so many conflicting thoughts at the moment, but failing miserably. "Y-yes! YES! The answer is YES!" then yelled out the half genie, the sexy girl looking quite serious as she loudly shouted those words of hers.

Asha just giggled and tried to correct her friend. "No, silly, I'm not proposing to you yet. We're both still far too young for such a big step in our lives like that. But, anyway, this is a special ring that can give me powers like your 'Futa Dance', actually. I looked everywhere for such an item, and now I finally found it! N-now, I can..." Asha then began to blush furiously as she swung her wide hips around, the cute girl also putting both of her hands on her chubby cheeks.

"S-say what!?" screamed Shantae in honest disbelief. "That thing can really do that?!"

Sporting quite the happy looking smile on her flushed face now, Asha then adoringly retorted back to her sexy, tan skinned girlfriend, "Yep. It was quite the journey to get this thing, you know?"

"So, you left for so long just to be able to..." Shantae herself then began to blush madly, feeling both flattered and embarrassed right now. 'She did ALL of that just for me...?' were her thoughts, her pretty looking eyes now on the verge to watering up with many tears of joy. "Oh, Asha... you're so sweet. I know that you went through a whole lot of trouble for that thing, but I already told you on the very same day after we got together that I bought you a strap-on, remember? You... forgot about that, didn't you?"

Asha was confused now. Did Shantae really say that to her way, way back then in the past? "Hmm...? I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't remember you telling me that at all. Uh, and what's a strap-on, anyway?"

Looking fairly excited to answer her seemingly innocent girlfriend's silly question, Shantae then began to speak out, "Well, it's a..." Shantae quickly began to notice just how saddened Asha's face had slowly become. The girl with green locks now looked like she was going to cry at any moment. Not wanting to upset her big bottom girlfriend any further than this at all, the half genie girl then began to softly say to her, "N-never mind! I'll just show it to you later. W-well, um... let's try this ring out, okay? I can't wait to... well... you know? Having you do me this time is going to be amazing. I can barely believe it's even possible."

"Y-you really want to try this out?" then asked Asha, her adorable face a perfect mix of looking both happy and confused all at the same time. "W-wow, thank you! This really means a lot to me. I'll be sure to try my best! I-I think I've learned a lot from observing and taking you for so many times now. M-maybe I can do it just like you!"

The sexy, purple haired hero tried her best not to laugh at her best friend's words. Shantae knew that laughing at her would easily upset the poor girl. "Nah, don't think like that, Asha. Just do what you want to do. That's what I always do, and things are always much more enjoyable when it's coming from the heart. So don't push yourself. Let's both take this nice and slow, okay?"

Asha warmly smiled as she then began to completely undress herself. After finishing with doing that, she then positioned the mystical ring closely near her middle finger, the lighter skinned girl now ready to put it on and see just how it truly works. "R-ready?" then asked the green haired warrior, looking and sounding rather anxious.

"Oh, heck yeah! Let's do this thing!" loudly retorted back Shantae with a cool looking smirk on her pretty face.

After hearing that coming from out of her heroic, tan lover's mouth, Asha then put the ring on her finger, a bright light now surrounding all around her. After the eye winching light cleared away, Asha soon looked down towards her crotch and seen that she did indeed now have a magically grown, human male phallus just like Shantae would have whenever she did one of her little transformation dances. To the warrior girl's disappointment, however, it wasn't half as big as hers. In fact, it was much more normal sized when compared to Shantae's... well, rather abnormal size.

Feeling like Shantae was disappointed at the moment, Asha found it quite hard to look at her in the face, but she eventually forced herself to look over at the hero. When Asha looked over at her half genie friend, she now saw the most surprised and most lustful looking expression on the girl's tan face. Honestly, she couldn't quite make out just what sort of expression it was that Shantae was currently making right now. It was a face that she had never seen Shantae actually make before. Then suddenly, the tan skinned girl calmly stood up, and then seconds later slowly began to walk over towards the chubbier girl.

"W-wow! Um... I...! Uh...?" Clearly enough, Shantae just didn't know what to say or think at this given moment of time.

"I-it doesn't please you, does it? I'm sorry! I was sure that this ring was the answer, but maybe-"

"No! Just... stop talking, already."

Asha then immediately shut her mouth, the brave warrior now feeling her own heart starting to beat much more faster as she nervously watched her curvy girlfriend simply continuing to slowly approach herself. As Shantae stepped closer over to her, the warrior girl then fell onto her bottom, Asha now looking up at Shantae with a very uneasy feeling inside of her stomach. Shantae's face still looked so unreadable to her. Was she happy? Was she displeased? Was she disgusted? As of right now, poor Asha had no idea at all what to think. The blue eyed girl soon got down on all fours, and then sexily crawled all of the way up over to Asha. Now, Shantae was intensely staring at her extremely adorable lover's new magical body part, the half genie girl also breathing somewhat heavily as her cheeks flushed with deep, lustful embarrassment.

Still feeling pretty darn scared right now, Asha soon tried to desperately speak out to the obviously aroused Shantae, "S-Shantae? Um, are you okay? Please, say something to me! You're really scaring me...!"

After licking her own lips in a very sensual and naughty looking manner, the tanned, half genie girl then started to seriously voice out to her tremendously shy lover, "Asha, I'm going to be straight up honest with you here, got it? Look, I was... I was feeling pretty scared about how I would actually feel after or whenever you put on that there ring. Honestly speaking, I'm just not into guys like that, and I never was. Thinking about a man pushing himself into me just really makes me feel sick, and I completely and totally have no real interest in it at all. But, seeing this thing on you...?"

Shantae then began to gently touch the tip of Asha's penis while laying her own body down on its side, her head now facing directly toward Asha's still hardening phallus. Each gentle touch from the tan girl easily made Asha bounce a little bit. The warrior girl absolutely had no idea that it would truly feel this sensitive to the touch. It was a new feeling for Asha, and she was seriously struggling to get used of it.

The blue eyed half genie then decided to continue on by softly speaking to her very nervous girlfriend, "Seeing it on YOU just really turns me on. I feel so much better now knowing that I really want to do this. I'm not used to this sort of thing, so don't blame me if I really 'suck' at it! Ha, ha... G-get it? Because, like, I'm about to literally suck on you and, uh..."

"Shantae, please don't ruin the moment," were Asha's very simple and fairly blunt sounding words, a slight frown now on her cute face.

After letting out another light sounding chuckle, Shantae quickly replied back to Asha, "Oh, be quiet! I'm horny, okay? I can't come up with good jokes right now!"

Asha giggled at Shantae's silliness before instantly being silenced by the feeling of Shantae strongly licking up her hardened erection. The warrior's breathing gradually grew heavier by the second as the tan girl slowly drew even closer to the tip of her lover's rock hard shaft now. The half genie pulled her head back for a moment, the blue eyed girl now giving her chubby girlfriend a sexy looking half-lidded expression.

"Mm! It even tastes just like you. I think that I'm really going to enjoy this," deeply purred Shantae with an aroused expression that was simply gracing her beautifully tanned face.

The half genie girl then felt a twitch from the cute girl's phallus as it now grew as hard as it could possibly be. Shantae's face and voice was truthfully making Asha feel most truly turned on all of the sudden, and this ring was only making her feelings even that much more clearly visible and cutely obvious to the tan hero. The half genie then suddenly put the tip of Asha's twitching member inside of her hot feeling mouth, afterwards swirling her slickly wet tongue all over and around of the innocent girl's hardened pole of tense flesh. The shaky moans and sharp jolts coming from Asha was easily making Shantae feel empowered.

Somehow, it all just made the tan girl feel like she had even more control over her chubby lover more than usual now. Overtime, the purple haired girl began to lower her head down, and then bring it back up again. Though Shantae has never done anything like this before, she seemed to be quite a natural at it. In no time the tanned, half genie girl was now bobbing her head up and down at a rather fast paced speed, Shantae taking most of Asha's thick and hot feeling meat into her mouth with relative ease. Shantae totally made sucking dick look like such a breeze; her rapid pace only kept on hectically increasing more over time, as well.

"Uuuuuuuhh...! Mmnn! I-I-ah! It feels so strange...! S-stop...! Aaaaah...!" loudly moaned the emerald haired cutie, the fat faced girl trying her very best not to jerk her body around so much while her sexy, tan skinned girlfriend greedily continued to powerfully suck on her magical and rock hard cock.

Asha tried to keep her eyes wide open, though her mind was beginning to fog up quite a bit. She looked down at her half genie friend sucking her off so intensely, the skinnier girl making super loud slurping sounds and lewd moans of complete sexual delight. Shantae eventually started to jerk her hand up and down on Asha's stiff penis as she continued to wildly suck on her. Her beautiful, blue eyes opened up as she then started to look up at Asha, now seeing the embarrassed girl's flushed and aroused looking facial expression.

Asha's mouth was open, her breathing was really heavy, and she kept on mouthing out nonsensical sounding things. Shantae couldn't understand a single word that she was saying during all of this. Not too much longer later, Asha soon gave out a very loud sounding scream as she then experienced her very first ejaculation, the chubby faced girl now strongly exploding deep inside of Shantae's wet, hot mouth. The half genie girl then quickly lifted her head from off of Asha, her quick moving hand still continuing to jerk off the timid girl rather roughly, as well. Some of Asha's warm semen shot onto Shantae's face, and some of it even got all on her pretty hair, but the half genie didn't seem to mind too much about that at all.

"That's it!" eventually yelled Shantae, her rapidly moving hand still greatly increasing in speed. "Cum for me! Cum for Mommy!"

"Auuuugh! Oh, my gosh! I-it feels so-AAAH!" This wonderful sensation, it was really lasting a whole lot longer than Asha expected it to, which was due to Shantae's rough hand job continuing to steadily pleasure her.

The green haired, warrior girl shot out a little bit more futa semen before finally feeling herself calming back down; her tan girlfriend's hand doing the same. Now trying really hard to catch her own breath, Asha then swiftly threw her head back, the cubbish girl still panting rather hardly and trying her best to collect all of her rational thoughts again. Shantae then took some of Asha's hot lady spunk from off of her face as she then started to casually lick it from off of her own fingers. Shantae honestly liked the taste of it much more than she actually thought that she would, the heroic half genie completely loving the fact that it came straight from out of her dearly beloved and very cutesy girlfriend. Asha eventually calmed back down enough to finally be able to look back over at Shantae again.

Still panting as she tried to speak, Asha quietly gasped to her most best friend, "T-that was so...!"

"You came so fast, Asha. That was pathetic. You couldn't even last more than two minutes," bluntly expressed Shantae, the girl looking fairly angry as she spoke those harsh sounding words.

The green haired girl felt kind of taken aback when Shantae said that to her. "Well... t-that was because YOU were being so rough with me. I'm new to this, okay?"

Shantae then firmly grabbed hold of her cute friend's magically grown phallus as she quickly began to pump it up and down again, this naughty action of hers instantly returning Asha's erection instantly back to its original and hardened form. Seeing this got a genuine laugh from out of the purple haired girl's mouth. "And you're so honest, too! This thing would probably get hard even if I just freaking blew on it. You really want me that much, huh? You really want to fuck me hard, don't you?" crudely asked the half genie girl, kinkily licking her smooth, soft lips again afterwards.

Shantae was acting much more different than usual. Asha felt like she was almost being even meaner to her more than any other time. The sad part was that she couldn't actually fire anything back to the half genie. Asha had nothing to say back to her, and everything that Shantae said was true in the first place. The tan girl sat up on her knees, and then grabbed onto her friend's shoulders, a few seconds later pulling Asha into an aggressive mannered kiss. Her lover's wet tongue instantly found its way deep inside of her mouth, said muscle quickly swirling and fighting against Asha's own tongue. Shantae was being so roughly aggressive, but Asha was really enjoying it. Shantae soon began to feel her girlfriend's hard penis twitching in her hand as she continued to jerk her off, Asha loudly moaning inside of the other girl's mouth during these passionately wet kisses, as well. At that point, the tanned girl then carefully pulled herself away from her lover's puckered lips, afterwards looking down at Asha's magical and pulsating member.

"What's wrong?" then asked Shantae with a smirk, and also sounding somewhat angry as she spoke to the girl. "Are you going to cum again? Are you going to blow up all over my hand like a little wuss?"

She then grabbed a fist full of her adorable friend's green hair, and then straight afterwards continued to kiss her passionately on her lips, the half genie girl now feeling Asha's soft, curvy body shaking and shivering all over. Before long after hearing her heroic girlfriend saying those slightly unpleasant words to her like that, Asha then once again came quite roughly. Most of it squirted onto the floor while some of the white colored substance landed on Shantae's own hand. After breaking their wet kiss, Shantae looked into the female warrior's pretty, purple eyes.

Now looking even angier than before, Shantae then bluntly began to speak out, "You're seriously planning on fucking me like that? Are you even going to last long enough for me to feel it?"

Asha just whimpered lightly, sadly looking at her friend with a very defeated and aroused looking glare. She tried to speak, but was almost too scared to even try and defend herself. Holding back her ejaculation was much, much harder than she thought it would be. Shantae just gets to her way too much, and the warrior girl simply couldn't help that. Shantae then stood up and turned herself around. After doing that, the hot half genie then leaned herself over and started to shake from out of her own pajama pants very sexily, the tan girl eventually kicking the pants to the side of the room. Afterwards, Shantae also lifted her shirt over her head, and then threw it right next to her previously worn pajama pants.

Seeing the sexy girl's bare bottom and the rest of her lover's beautifully nude body instantly got Asha back erect again, except this time to her own annoyance. Why does Shantae turn her on so much? The green haired girl really wished that she could show some restraint with her attraction toward the half genie, as Shantae usually exploits it in any way that she possibly can. Shantae then sat down on top of the floor with her beautiful legs spread wide, her gleaming, blue colored eyes now looking straight over at Asha with an alluring glare. The half genie girl eventually raised her finger up and started to gesture her girlfriend to 'come here', which instantly made the dumbfounded, warrior girl crawl over to her while feeling hopelessly horny for the tan female.

Shantae soon pulled Asha close to herself, now kissing the chubby girl briefly before beginning to sternly speak to her, "Well, here's your chance. This is what your little adventure was leading up to, right? I'm your reward, so rock my world, already...!"

"Y-yes, of course! Um..." Asha then positioned her erect penis right up and against Shantae's wet womanhood. Asha soon slowly began to push herself inside of her curvaceous girlfriend, the green haired girl quickly closing both of her purple eyes tightly shut due to the surprising feeling of pleasure that suddenly washed all over her body and all of its senses. Something about finally being able to penetrate Shantae like this just felt really, really satisfying to her.

"Hmmgh...! You're moving too slow, Asha! Just shove it inside and do me, already!"

And without thinking twice about it, Asha harshly jammed her magical dick all the way inside of Shantae's amazingly tight vaginal orifice, the warrior girl now completely taking her curvy lover's virginity. Well, relatively speaking, that is. It surprisingly didn't hurt that much, though. Shantae showed no reaction to it at all as she simply waited for Asha to move. Feeling kind of scared to move on right now, Asha soon nervously whispered, "D-did it hurt? S-s-should I move, or...?"

"Ugh! I'm fine! Just MOVE! Fuck me, already...!" then yelled back Shantae, clearly in heat now.

Shantae lied down on the floor as Asha soon began to pump inside of her. Her strokes were pretty soft and slow at best, and not to mention seeming as though she was seriously struggling not to cum early for a third time tonight. This felt so very good to Asha, and Shantae liked it a lot too, but the half genie girl was mostly enjoying watching her cute lover's animated facial expressions. Shantae thought that it was so cute how her girl was really trying her best to desperately hold back her own orgasm just to please her like this. Shantae started to like this too much, though. In fact, she then started to think of many ways to make her girlfriend fail from doing that, and the half genie knew it'd be super easy to accomplish that task.

"Mmm! Ugh...! It feels good, baby, but you're going too slow. Touch my boobs, okay? Massage them and speed up a little bit. Make me feel good," breathed out the tanned girl in a deeper sounding tone of voice.

After loudly letting out a pleased and very girly sounding moan of honest feeling pleasure, Asha nervously tried to respond back by softly saying to the girl, "Mm, hm. I u-understand..."

Asha leaned herself down slightly as she then began to touch on and massage her lover's perky breasts while also trying to speed up her thrusts. When she did this, the female warrior quickly started to feel like she was going to greatly explode again, the sheer pleasure of being so deep inside of her beloved without doubt easily proving to be a bit too much for the poor girl.

"S-Shantae...! I-I can't...! C-can I slow down? I'm so gonna...!"

Shantae then grabbed both of the girl's arms and pulled her down on top of herself, now kissing Asha roughly again. The tan skinned girl threw her arms around her soft feeling lover's back, and then afterwards tried to wrap her smooth legs around Asha's big butt. She noticed that Asha was kissing her back quite sloppily, and also the warrior girl's hip thrusting pace was actually increasing vastly now. It was honestly starting to feel really good to Shantae, she was really starting to feel it. But before long, the chubbier girl adoringly squealed during their kiss, only to afterwards explode deeply inside of the half genie rather uncontrollably. Asha was now shaking on top of her, her cute and curvy body straight up shivering with the pleasure of ejaculating inside of Shantae. The green haired girl eventually calmed down and broke their kiss, her bright purple colored eyes looking down at the almost angry look in her half genie lover's face now.

"Oh, my gosh! You're hopeless! It was just starting to feel good, too..." whined Shantae, obviously feeling pretty upset and unsatisfied at the moment.

Still panting and breathing quite hardly, Asha shamefully tried to retort back, "I-I'm sorry! Please, just let me try again! I know that I can get this right-"

Interrupting her girlfriend's words, Shantae then rudely butted in by plainly speaking, "You're just saying things, Asha. You don't have it in you to really fuck me like you mean it. You're really only good at one thing in bed, and that's-"

"N-no! Don't act like I can't do this! I can, I can, I can! I CAN make you scream my name, and I-"

"Enough with this bull crap, Asha! You can't do it! You don't know how to do it!" Shantae soon suddenly sat herself up, and then strongly pushed Asha down onto her back, the warrior girl's magical phallus still inside of her very wet feeling womanhood. Not wasting any time at all here, Shantae then began to enthusiastically bounce up and down on top of her female best friend, the half genie instantly feeling Asha's dick beginning to get back tremendously hard yet again.

Wickedly smiling down at her squirming girlfriend's adorable looking face, Shantae deeply spoke to the girl with a really sexy tone of voice and expression on her face, "I'll give you one thing, though, you sure do have a lot of energy down there...! Nngh...!" Shantae was bouncing quite intensely on top of her, which was driving the now very sensitive Asha totally insane.

She continued to look down at her distressed, green haired friend, her blue eyes soon noticing Asha shyly covering up her own chubby face with both of her arms, the warrior girl helplessly letting out lots of moans and other mumbled up sounding words of undeniable pleasure. "Face it! You suck at this! You're probably going to cum again any second now!" loudly screamed out Shantae as she fiercely continued to ride up and down on top of Asha's magically grown member, the half genie girl taking in all of her girlfriend's lady meat so very damn deeply.

"You can take it like a champ, but you can't give it worth dirt! I know what you really want! You want me to turn that big booty around and fuck you like a whore, don't you!? You wanna take my big, genie cock all night long! Did you think that I forgot how you used to literally beg for it every night?! How you would take it anywhere and at anytime!? You're my bitch, Asha! My little, cute, sexy bitch! Cum, already! You know that you want to! Cum, you bitch!" And just as Shantae was clearly expecting to soon enough happen, Asha then exploded deep inside of her tight womanhood yet again, the emerald haired cutie letting out a long and low sounding moan of delight as she did so. Shantae's brutal and foul sounding words was only turning Asha on even more.

At this very moment, the young warrior then began to truly realize just how much that she really loved being dominated by Shantae, and also how the girl basically controlled her in every situation like this. Soon enough, Shantae then got up from off of Asha as she quickly stood up, and afterwards some of the green haired girl's sperm now running all down both of her smooth, tanned legs. Mere seconds later, Shantae then began to do her rather silly looking "Futa Transformation Dance", which soon made Asha's favorite "sword" reappear yet again right before her very own purple colored eyes. The half genie girl lewdly started to lightly stroke her large shaft as she got down on both of her knees and looked over at her panting female friend.

"Get up and show me that big, fat booty of yours," were the tan skinned girl's words, her sexy voice sounding just as demanding to Asha as ever.

Still trying to catch her breath at the moment, the chubby faced warrior then huffed out back in response, "C-can I just rest for a little while longer? Please...?"

Ignoring the girl's simple request, Shantae just grabbed onto one of Asha's arms as she then roughly pulled her body upwards, afterwards making the warrior girl turn around for herself. Shantae then made Asha lay her head down on top of the floor, and she also pulled the cute girl's bottom up into the air seconds later, as well.

"You know how I like it, cutie. Don't try and be all coy with me now," said the aroused half genie with a purr.

Asha then started to smile and gently closed her eyes now. "Oh, you're so forceful, Shantee..." softly giggled out the chubby faced girl, making sure to call her dominant girlfriend by her pet name.

Shantae soon slapped Asha's right ass cheek, then her left one, only to afterwards begin to joyfully jiggle them both with her hands. Asha's large butt always got Shantae going, and tonight was no exception. Moments later, the tan girl placed her dick right in-between of Asha's booty cheeks as she then started to move herself up and down very steadily, slowly teasing her beyond adorable lover. Soon enough, Asha began to push her butt back up and against Shantae's smoothly moving hips, the warrior girl also shaking her round ass a little bit as a response to the half genie's choice of action here.

"Look at you begging for me to pound you silly. Looks like you finally realized your place, huh? So, where do you want it at?" asked the blue eyed girl with a pleased grin on her face.

Now feeling hornier than she could possibly handle right now, Asha practically screamed back at Shantae, "I-in my pussy, p-please! I n-need it! B-but, let me take this ring off first. I don't think-"

"No, leave the ring on! Don't you DARE even touch it!"

After hearing the tan girl yell at her like that, Asha immediately shut up, now feeling some sort of wild anger coming from Shantae. This got the young, sword wielding girl's heart beating much more faster now as she then began to start thinking about just how rough Shantae was going to get with her. Asha felt pretty nervous about leaving the ring on her finger like this, but she knew fully well that she'd really upset her girlfriend if she were to foolishly decide to take it off, anyway. Suddenly, Shantae then randomly began to push her well-endowed phallus inside of Asha's butt, which instantly made the green haired warrior widely open back up her previously shut eyes in utter surprise. In response to feeling this, Asha soon stuck her bottom up a little bit more now as she then let out a yelp of slight pain.

"S-Shantae, why? I-I said use my pussy...!" spoke Asha, feeling both pain and pleasure.

"And I have to listen to you why, exactly?" replied back Shantae before smacking the soft skinned girl very hard across her jiggling, big butt. "Just shut that adorable little mouth of yours and take my dick like you always do." Shantae shoved her magical penis all of the way in before proceeding to deeply pump inside of the girl's tight asshole very passionately.

Her sexily curved hips crudely slamming against Asha's soft rear-end like this created such loud smacking sounds that was like music to Shantae's pointed ears. Looking at her green haired girlfriend's cute and large butt beautifully jiggle with each and every powerful thrust of her curvaceous hips simply urged the tan skinned girl on more and more. As this pounding was going on from behind of herself, Asha then began to realize something. Even if she cannot exactly do what Shantae can do, that doesn't mean that Shantae can do what SHE can do.

It suddenly hit Asha that she had skills of her very own, and she could still impress her tan girlfriend yet. Out of nowhere, the green haired girl soon began to crash her bottom back up against Shantae, easily meeting the half genie girl's every strong thrust. Asha then tried to hold herself up with her arms as she now began to look behind of herself, her purple eyes immediately noticing Shantae's very flustered looking expression on her sweaty face as the half genie girl then started to increase her rapid hip thrusting speed. Asha could clearly tell that Shantae was really trying to out do her again, but the cute, warrior girl wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Oh, yes! O-oooooh, y-yes! That's it, sweetie! That's it! It feels so good up my ass!" naughtily howled Asha, the two sweat drenched girls continuing to strongly bump against one another in seemingly perfect like synch.

Asha didn't often cuss. In fact, she basically made a vow not to curse, so hearing the girl speak like that only made the half genie become even harder than before. The tan girl's thrusts soon became slightly more slower paced now, but this time filled with much more power. Asha was taking it all inside of her butt with such ease, the warrior not even remotely complaining or making too much noise during all of this period. Noticing this almost angered Shantae, because she was really hoping to push Asha into reaching an early orgasm and continue to pick on her about it again.

Then suddenly, Asha began to stop pushing herself back against the tan girl's moving pelvis, only to instead start to shake around and pop her big butt cheeks undeniably sexily, the green haired cutie now hypnotically twerking slightly with Shantae still deep inside of her ass. She looked over at Shantae with a devious smile on her cute looking face, her purple eyes now also half lidded. Asha was always so unusually good at twerking, and Shantae never even bothered to ask why as of yet. In total awe of the arousing sight, Shantae then completely stopped pumping her dick inside of the chubbier girl as she then just started to intensely stare at the big, bouncing butt cheeks simply continue to shake and jiggle all around right before of her shining, sapphire colored eyes.

"Mm, hm! You like my big booty, don't you? You're always messing with it! I should just sit it down on top of your pervy face and make your night! Mmm! It's deep! I feel it so deep!" groaned out the horny sounding, young, female warrior. Asha then started to push herself back up against of Shantae again, really surprising her tan girlfriend now.

Somehow, seeing Asha in heat like this, and also deeply realizing that she was actually penetrating her girlfriend's perfect looking butt right now, really started to make Shantae's mind reach a point of ecstasy that she had yet to experience. Asha had become very used to being pounded by Shantae like this, the purple eyed girl now honestly being able to at least keep a somewhat stable mind during their crazy love making sessions these days. Seeing as how the slightly chubby girl was once barely even able to take her massive dick, the Asha before her now almost seemed like an entirely different person to her. The cute, warrior girl forcefully continuing to smash her big bottom harshly against of Shantae's sweaty body soon made the half genie firmly slap Asha's left booty cheek, Shantae then afterwards tightly grabbing hold of both of her girlfriend's thick, wobbling ass cheeks and kindly letting the lighter skinned girl sexily continue to work it.

"Ugh! Mmm!" moaned out Asha with a really wide smile on her cubby cheeked face. "He, he, he! I want you to explode deep inside of my ass! Fill me up like a little pastry and give me all of your thick, sweet cream!"

"D-damn, Asha! Uuuuuuuh...!" growled the tan skinned girl, seconds later giving the green haired warrior yet another very hard spank on her soft, big, jiggling bottom. "H-here it comes! Oh, yes, here it comes! AAAAAANNGH!"

Within that moment, Asha then felt Shantae completely explode deep inside of her asshole, the warrior's anal cavity now slowly filling up with the futa half genie's hot, sticky substance. This sensation was always a real joyful feeling pleasure for Asha, and she actually also reached her own orgasm along with Shantae. Asha threw her head back as she felt her strong ejaculation beginning to completely take over her curvy body, the cute girl now shooting her mystical, lady semen all over and onto the floor below herself uncontrollably. After a very long period of time trying to recover from everything that has just happened between them, both of the girls soon finally calmed back down again; Shantae eventually pulled herself from out of her cute girlfriend's tight anus, as well.

"T-that... was the **BEST** orgasm that I've ever had! Asha, your ass...! Your ass is amazing!" happily panted Shantae, a really bright looking smile now gracing her pretty face, also.

Still trying to catch some of her own breath back as well, Asha then soon softly spoke back to her female lover, "Y-you think that was amazing? I can still do MUCH more than just that!"

After saying that, Asha slowly turned herself around as she then grabbed hold of Shantae's still quite erect phallus, the warrior girl seconds later swallowing her girlfriend's magical shaft whole. She then soon began to suck the half genie hero off clean while bobbing her head up and down, easily taking her girlfriend's whole cock deep inside of her hot feeling mouth and all of the way down into her super tight throat. Shantae placed both of her hands on top of Asha's head, the tan girl barely being able to resist from exploding once again, which was simply due to her still feeling very sensitive at the moment. But, right before when she was just about to ejaculate yet again, however, Shantae quickly made Asha stop sucking on her huge penis as she then hurriedly pulled the adorable girl from up off of herself.

"You're so good at this sort of thing, Asha...!" huskily voiced the tan girl to her best friend.

"He, he. Well, YOU made me this way, Shantae...," softly expressed back Asha with a light sounding giggle.

A few moments later, Asha then climbed onto Shantae's lap, the cute warrior now simply letting the half genie girl's big, warm, magical phallus sink deeply inside of her tight, sopping wet womanhood, the two female lovers also straight afterwards starting to kiss each other so very passionately on one another's moist feeling lips.

'She's such a horny little thing... I guess I'll just have to fuck her until she drops, as always,' then said the half genie inside of her own mind.

And with that, this wild and experimental night between the two girls went on for quite a little while longer. Shantae pounded Asha silly over the night, the whole time still not allowing the chubby cheeked girl to remove the ring from off of herself. Needless to say, there was a really big mess inside of the room by the time that they were both finally finished with making love with each other and fucking one another so wildly. When everything was finally done and over with as the two of them were just laying down together on top of Asha's bed, both of the girls still feeling very tired and totally out of it mind you, Shantae then soon randomly tried to speak to her terribly exhausted girlfriend overtime.

"So, what are you going to do with that ring?" asked Shantae.

"Oh, that?" spoke back Asha, the girl sounding pathetically half-asleep when she talked. "I don't think that I'm going to wear that thing again any time soon. It was... a little more than I could handle."

"Aw, not even if I asked you to?"

"Hmm? Why would you want me to wear that thing again? Didn't you hate my performance?"

The half genie laughed rather quietly soon after she heard her girlfriend say that to her. "No, not for that, Asha. I'd like you to wear it just so I could play with you in all sorts of crazy and different ways, you know?"

Asha sighed tiredly after she heard Shantae say that. "You just want to make me cum over and over again, don't you?"

"Yep. You totally saw right through me there, huh?"

"You're such a meanie, Shantae...! F-fine, I'll wear it for you sometimes, but please don't make me do that all of the time. I almost passed out a few times."

"Yes! Thank you-"

"BUT, under ONE condition!" then somewhat loudly spoke out Asha as she quickly cut short her sexy girlfriend's words of thanks, no longer sounding so half-asleep anymore.

Looking a little bit confused now, the half genie girl then replied back, "Huh? A condition, you say? Well, sure, whatever you want. As long as I can happily mess up my futa Asha all night long, I'll do anything that you say!"

"I'm holding you to that, okay?"

With all of that being discussed and whatnot, the two girls then romantically cuddled up with each other and eventually soon drifted off to the peaceful world of sleep together. But, just what was the condition that Asha was talking about earlier, exactly? The very next day after the couple's really steamy night of discovery and so forth, both of their friends Sky and Bolo soon casually walked up to Shantae's lighthouse and started to knock on the door.

"Shantae? You home?" asked Sky.

"Man, she's always gone. I bet she's off somewhere with that Asha girl again," spoke Bolo, later folding his arms and looking kind of mad when he spoke those words.

"Don't you get any sick ideas," Sky then sternly told the blue haired, young man. "They may be going out, but their relationship is pure. Shantae is not the kind of girl to be doing the things that YOU may be picturing her doing a lot, you pervert."

"Bruh, do you even Yuri?" simply replied back Bolo, still looking angry at the moment.

Now back noisily knocking on the lighthouse's door again, Sky then loudly shouted out, "SHANTAE! ARE YOU HOME!?"

Sky continued to call out to Shantae, but little did she know that the girl was just behind of the lighthouse. There Shantae was, naughtily leaned up against the side of the lighthouse with her round butt sticking out and her red pants down to her own knees. Asha was currently down on top of both of her knees, the adorable warrior still licking and kissing Shantae's winking and puckered anus while her hands also rubbed, caressed, and squeezed on both of the half genie girl's tight, plump ass cheeks as she skillfully continued to do so.

"Uuugh...! I-I hear Sky near us, Asha! We really should-AH!" spoke the tanned girl, her body shivering with pleasure.

Asha soon slowly pulled herself away from the girl's tight ass, and then quickly stood herself up and placed both of her hands on top of Shantae's sexily trim, beautifully curved hips. The green haired, warrior girl was only wearing her blue shirt while her puffy pants were off and was placed on the ground somewhere next to them both; Asha was also wearing the quite large strap-on that Shantae had bought for her a very long while ago, as well. Asha then slowly positioned the plastic phallus straight toward the entrance of Shantae's twitching, virgin anus.

"Y-you know what? I take it back! I-I don't want to do this, or at least not anymore! If t-those two find us here like this, then-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No can do, Shantae my sweet. You agreed to this and I'm holding you to it, remember?" breathed out Asha, the girl not letting her usually dominant girlfriend weasel her way from out of this one.

"But...! B-but-!"

"No buts except for the big butt that I'm about to go inside of, okay? They won't catch us... as long as you don't scream or anything...!"

"Y-you evil little...! AH-mmh!" then moaned the half genie girl, now being forced to commit to her chubbier girlfriend. Shantae quickly covered up her mouth with one of her hands as she then felt Asha starting to push her way inside of her own rectum. 'Oh, boy! Maybe I had this coming to me, after all! Asha can be such a little monster when she really wants to be one! NO! NOOOOOOO!' Shantae then screamed inside of her own head as Asha began to enthusiastically pound against her rounded, rippling bottom just like how Shantae herself usually always does to her butt.

And the best part of this all for Asha was the fact that she couldn't really feel too much of anything, which meant no embarrassingly early orgasms for her. Many hours later on throughout the day, Shantae was soon seen walking around Scuttle Town a little bit hunched over, the tan girl rubbing her supple bottom as she lazily strolled around the town. Sky and Bolo, happy to finally see her again, then walked up over to her.

"What's good, Shantae? Is your back hurting or something?" Bolo worriedly asked the girl.

"And where is Asha?" then asked Sky, the girl also looking rather concerned for her tan friend.

"I-I'm fine! Completely okay! There is nothing wrong here! Oh, and Asha's at home taking a bath," quirkily replied Shantae with an odd looking smile.

"You say that, but you still look kind of funny, you know? Like, why're you all hunched over like that?" asked Sky, now folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, this? Why am I doing THIS? It's nothing, really! I'm just... I'm just a little butt hurt, as all," then laughed the half genie girl with a small grin on her now blushing face, simply only confusing her two friends even that much more in the process of saying those suggestive words to the both of them like that.

 **The End!**

 **Uh, I'm really sorry if you hated this story or whatever. Anyway, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**


	2. Arabic Dreams

_**[Disclaimer] I still don't own jack... I seriously don't, okay?!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] Just a little extra chapter here, as all. Both Shantae and Asha are much older in this chapter, by the way. Like, I'll say about... at least around in their late 20s somewhere or something like that. Oh, and I'm also really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors, as always. Screw that noise, man.**_

 **(Arabic Dreams)**

Never in her wildest dreams did Shantae ever think that she would be where she is right now. A long time ago, on one fateful and very destined day, the young half genie met a girl who changed her life forever. Her name was Asha. She was a young, traveling, warrior girl who had a very serious calling in her life. When the two met each other, they had an instant click with one another. Within minutes of just simply conversing with each other, the two girls instantly became the best of friends. They were close, too close. Overtime, though, neither of them wanted to admit it, but the two girls felt like they harbored much deeper feelings than they should have for each other.

Thankfully, when they did come clean with these feelings of theirs, they both were very understanding about everything. However, Shantae still could not believe just how amazing that her life has felt to her these days, especially at times like this. Asha was lying down flat on her stomach with her head turned to the right side of her body, and she was also stark nude just like the girl who was above her at the moment. The green haired warrior moaned and gasped sharply in pleasure as she felt Shantae steadily penetrating her hot core with great enthusiasm from above her. The two were both on the floor, but there was a soft mat beneath the both of them.

Because the mat was not spring loaded whatsoever, Shantae felt every single thrust that her curvy hips did, and she also felt every last inch of her magically grown phallus burying itself so very deep within of her beloved Asha that was beneath her, and it was all simply driving her crazy. Asha, even at a time like this, noticed just how strong Shantae was compared to herself. Shantae was above her while only using both of her own arms to continue to hold herself steadily above the young woman, and she's been keeping this up for quite sometime now. Not only that, but also how fast she was thrusting herself and strongly colliding her hips against Asha's thick bottom like this just seemed like it really took a whole lot of stamina to actually do. But, she was doing it, and it certainly looked like she wasn't going to stop anytime soon at all.

Sweat was dripping from off of the half genie's forehead, both of their extremely womanly bodies coaxed in a thin layer of sweat, which beautifully made both of their curvy bodies seem to shine in the bright moon light as they both continued their heated love making. Oh, yes, I nearly forgot to even mention that. The two are actually outside doing this right now; they are behind of the lighthouse and on top of a large mat. Also, it is nighttime with a full moon, too. Shantae began to lift her head upwards a little bit with her eyes closed shut, her hips continuing to move forward swiftly as she continued to roughly smash into Asha's womanhood wildly and without mercy.

"Oooooohhh...! Haaahh...!" breathed Shantae jaggedly, her beautiful, blue colored eyes still closed tightly, her mouth slightly hanging open, and her broad hips steadily increasing in speed.

Asha's mouth was open, too, but she was currently not letting out any noises at all. Actually, she was, but they were really silent. The cute, warrior woman reached the point when she felt SO much pleasure and SO many joyous feelings all at once that her screams were no longer even audible. Well, at least right now. Asha then clenched her teeth together as she tried to get up now, obviously thinking that she could finally change their position since they've both been in this specific position for far too long now. And though Asha experienced at least two orgasms since they both even started doing this tonight, Shantae did not experience an orgasm **once** thus far. The half genie woman was always really good at holding herself back. Shantae was even good at doing that way back when the two girls were much younger than they are now, and Asha always noticed that about her, but at the same time she really hated it.

The young, green haired woman sometimes felt like she was not nearly appealing to her lover enough to really set the tan woman off at least somewhat quickly. Luckily, though, Asha had a plan for tonight. She came up with an idea that was sure to make this beautiful, sexy half genie totally lose her mind. Asha could not help but to smile as she thought about it, even though pleasure and lust was currently fogging up her own mind and thoughts completely right now; Asha honestly always had a really strong and very well focused brain no matter what kind of a situation that she was in. When the tan skinned woman opened back up her blue eyes again and looked down towards Asha, Shantae instantly noticed that her pleasingly chubby lover was now trying to get herself up from underneath her. She was not going to allow that to happen, though.

"Oh, no, no, no! No, baby, don't you move," Shantae whispered loudly, her rough thrusting actions coming to a complete stop as she then placed her right hand down on top of Asha's sleek and sweaty back, now making the green haired woman slowly arch back forward again.

Though the two were sweaty as heck, and the fact that they've both been messing around with one another for almost at least a full hour now, they both still smelled incredibly good, which you would think would be impossible. No matter how sweaty they've both became overtime, the smell of exotic perfumes and rich oils filled up the night air around the two, and they both simply couldn't get enough of it, or each other.

"Face down, booty up. Come on, you know how Mommy likes it, don't you?" spoke Shantae with a loud, yet soft sounding voice as she bent Asha all of the way down, and then afterwards placed both of her own hands onto her lover's very wide hips as she aggressively pulled Asha's lower body up high and against of her now twitching member. With her blue eyes half lidded and her breathing getting heavier now, the half genie woman then started to use her left hand to roughly grip and squeeze on Asha's thick left buttock. "Put that flawless, pretty face of yours down... and that perfect, big booty up, baby," Shantae repeated with a pathetically lust filled and deep sounding tone of voice, afterwards giving Asha's left buttock a very hard slap moments later, her blue eyes now widening slightly as she happily gazed at the way that the female warrior's soft, huge booty magnificently jiggled in response to her rough feeling spank.

The green haired woman would usually yelp or squeak whenever Shantae spanked her, but this time Asha stood completely quiet and just sort of took it. For some reason, it almost seemed sexier to Shantae this way. Shantae bucked her hips forward a little, trying her best to tease the young, warrior woman and make her wither before claiming what she really wanted to claim so darn badly once again. Though at this very moment, it seemed like Asha was truly the one who was teasing her here, and boy does she really have ways of teasing Shantae; heck, she's been doing it for years now, anyway. Feeling like she did not want to neglect anything, Shantae then gave Asha's right buttock an even harder slap, seconds later tightly gripping both of the lighter skinned woman's soft, perfectly rounded butt cheeks before beginning to knead them both with her own hands.

Shantae would also pull her lover's huge ass cheeks wide apart, and then later mash them both back together again. Shantae was basically just shaking around Asha's thick booty cheek flesh in her hands like a madwoman. The half genie eventually took her hands away from Asha's very big bottom, and that was when the green haired woman decided to start her apparent "full proof" plan. A gust of wind then suddenly blew against their bodies, the cool air gently blowing against their naked forms that was still sheened with sweat made them both sigh out happily at the feeling of it. Then suddenly, Asha began to wonderfully shake her big bottom at the young woman who was currently right behind of herself. Shantae's mouth quickly dropped and her blue eyes were now super wide open in sheer amazement.

The green haired swordswoman hasn't even looked over at her lover yet, and yet she could still definitely feel Shantae's eyes all over her curvaceous body, which did indeed make Asha cutely giggle softly to herself. Any and every time when she did something like this, Shantae's heartbeat would intensify so, so, so very much! So much in fact that it literally and actually hurts her own chest. Feeling stunned, and also really enjoying the view, the half genie simply watched the naughty woman gloriously shake her rear-end against her own body.

Asha would switch from shaking her booty quite quickly, then to slowing down just a little bit, then to moving around only her left ass cheek, and then to moving around only her right ass cheek. Basically, Asha was simply showing off just how well that she knew she could shake her own fat butt, and the warrior woman also knew that Shantae couldn't possibly hold herself back for too much longer now. Heck, not even Shantae herself could do all of this crazy looking stuff with her own plumped ass like how Asha was doing it right at the moment here, and SHE herself is the dancer.

After getting the strength to talk again, Shantae then began to speak weakly as she continued to look down at Asha's terribly sexy movements, "You know, I m-may be the belly dancer around here, but y-you sure are the expert booty shaker, Asha." Shantae then gave the chubby woman's jiggling bottom a fierce slap seconds after she spoke those words, but yet again, Asha did not flinch or even yelp in the slightest way possible. The curvy warrior was really killing the half genie here, and she absolutely loved it, too.

The warrior woman could feel Shantae becoming stiffer and sturdier than a rock, and she knew now was the time to stop playing around here. Asha then stopped her movements, slowly turned her head around to peak over her shoulder, and then gazed deeply into Shantae's blue colored eyes with a rather serious seeming look on her cute, yet still chubby looking face as she then frankly spoke out to her tan skinned lover through very strong pants of heavy breath, "I love you, Shantae..."

Even after how many times that they've both done this with each other, a blush still managed to cutely find its way onto the tanned cheeks of the half genie's very pretty looking face. "Aw, Asha, I love-"

"I really love you a lot," interrupted the warrior woman, which kind of threw Shantae off a bit. "But, sometimes, you just talk way too fucking much...!"

The curse word that came out of her mouth was the thing that really took Shantae by surprise. Shantae now started to look stunned, scared even. I mean, sure, it was not the VERY first time that she heard Asha swear like this, but she knew Asha well enough to know that she was never the kind of person to just bluntly swear so straightforwardly like that. Though it was random and somewhat out of her own character, something about hearing her say that to her, and also the way that she looked and how she sounded when saying those words in general, just made Shantae feel even more... well, hot and bothered in the inside.

Asha loved the look in Shantae's eyes right about now. Yep, her plan was totally working on her, and she was not going to stop there. Asha then got up on her knees and turned herself around, now completely facing a very wide-eyed and really shocked looking Shantae. Asha, on the other hand, had a devious and very sultry-like look on her chubbier face, the green haired woman now grabbing onto both of Shantae's slightly large breasts with both of her soft feeling hands as she then began to move them all around anxiously as she giggled again. Shantae started to groan and jolt slightly at the feeling of Asha fondling her chest flesh like this. When Asha began to lick and suck on her right nipple while her other hand continued to grope her left breast, the half genie then started to loudly flat-out scream in pleasure.

Asha was being a whole lot more bold and dominant this time around, and she did this so spontaneously, as well. The noises that Shantae was steadily letting out only excited Asha even more. This time SHE felt like SHE was in control for once, and successfully this time. At this very moment, the warrior woman realized that she really liked the feeling of being dominated and also being the one taking the control. To see her beloved Shantae like this, her strongwilled, sassy, kind hearted, can never do no wrong, and slightly silly Shantae in this current state honestly gave Asha a newfound pleasure in pleasure itself. After she finished kissing, sucking, licking, massaging, and just playing around with her lover's very ample bust, Asha then roughly pushed Shantae down onto her back, and the half genie slammed down really hard on top of the oil slick mat below herself.

"Whoa there, A-Asha!" laughed Shantae, now starting to smile up at the sexually aggressive swordswoman. "Holy fuck! And just what has gotten into YOU all of the sudden?" then asked the tan woman, now with a sly smirk on her face instead of a happy looking smile.

"Shut up, you cocky bitch. You know that you like it, so why even bother to question it?" answered back Asha, her voice sounding like the perfect mix of anger, happiness, and sensuality all at once.

The green haired woman then spread Shantae's legs a little, turned herself around, and then firmly grasped onto Shantae's rock hard, nine and a half inched phallus; Asha heard the half genie sharply inhale in a breath soon as she grabbed onto her dick like that. Wasting no time at all, Asha then slammed herself down on top of Shantae's full length, the big booty, warrior woman now riding her sexy, tan skinned lover as hard as she possibly could. The both of them moaned super loudly at this wonderful feeling, this overwhelming ecstasy.

Never have they ever felt such euphoric overload like this! How does their love making simply seem to only increase in genuine pleasure like this? Though they both didn't know, they both also didn't really care. The two sweaty women simply rode out the crashing waves of their intense and very passionate love and lust for one another without any cares and without any complaints whatsoever. It was always at times like this when Asha believed that she would never get used to just how big and thick Shantae's member actually was, but gosh dang it all, did the woman ever so love it to the very core of her own kind and purified soul.

Shantae instantly began to thrust back against Asha's dripping wet womanhood, not moving too fast and matching the other woman's movements perfectly in synch. The half genie had a white-knuckled grip on the warrior woman's waist, occasionally giving that big, jiggling butt of Asha's some seriously powerful feeling smacks as their voice and body loud love making echoed all throughout the nighttime air; some people who were around the area, for whatever reason, could actually hear the two of them from afar. Shantae loved watching her huge penis reappear, and then disappear right back deep inside of the wet, tight, hot, comfort tunnel that was her lover's special and most sacred area. The tan woman loved it- nay, she loved **HER** just so, so very much.

Asha simply couldn't take this for too much longer now, though. She didn't want to lose, she felt herself getting way too close to her own upcoming orgasm right about now, and she desperately wanted to make Shantae orgasm first this time for once. Heck, at least just this one time for tonight. Their movements were getting much faster now, faster and so much more harder than before. They were both feeling completely out of it, and they were both practically losing their own sane minds to this overwhelming pleasurable feeling borderline psychotically. It was just getting way too heated to simply even bare.

"AaaaaAAAGHNN! FUCK YES! FUCK ME! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, F-FFFUUCK M-MEEEE! Fucking g-g-give it to me, ShantaaaeeAAHHAANNNMM!" Asha then screamed at her sexy lover at the very top of her lungs, almost wanting to just give up on her original plan in the first place now.

But, little did the green haired woman know that those loud and dirty words of hers was already truly enough to finally set Shantae off like a space shuttle. Shantae arched her back, closed her blue eyes very tightly, and then threw her head back as she continued to aggressively thrust deep inside of the light skinned, cute, big booty woman. The tan skinned woman no longer cared about matching their paces together. Now, she only just wanted to completely ravish and hump the mess out of the chubbier girl who was still riding up and down on top of herself until her mind, body, and soul was totally satisfied, and Shantae could certainly feel that she was indeed getting much more closer to that peak of pure happiness and super sweet feeling release.

Shantae's hip thrusting speed was now way too much for Asha to even handle. Now, Asha was leaned all of the way over, the purple eyed woman completely out of it and now at Shantae's terrifying mercy yet again as the half genie pounded her senselessly with unmatched strength, unworldly-like speed, and also seemingly unforgiving stamina. No matter how much in control Asha believes that she has things going for herself sometimes, Shantae seems to somehow always turn it all around, which usually just results with her literarily turning Asha around and making the thick woman holler until her adorable sounding voice gives way. Now biting her bottom lip and increasing in speed, Shantae then gave Asha another brutally hard spank on her fat, soft, jiggling butt, this time actually making her lover yelp loudly afterwards.

Shantae then soon started to shout out to Asha, "You fucking beautiful bitch, you! You always b-bring out the absolute... fucking worse in me! And I FFFFFFUCKIN' love it! And so do you, too! I **know** that you do, you big booty whore!"

"Oh, I doooo! Oh, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do-" Shantae then roughly slapped Asha's huge, wobbling rear-end yet again, the loud smacking sound of the half genie's crude gesture easily joining in along with the chorus of their loud, sensual, and perversely lewd symphony of raw love making and dark, shameful desires.

"Bitch, s-shut up! You're MY bitch, got it? You're my whore! You're my fucking slut! You're MY treasure, MY property, and MY most prideful possession! And you're going to shut your fucking cute mouth and take it! You're m-mine, bitch! And I'm g-going to keep on making you mine until- Ahhhh! Uhhaaannn! AAAHHHHH! Oh, s-shit-AHHH!"

That was it. That was when Shantae unloaded shot after shot of her lady seed deep inside of Asha; Asha reached her own orgasm a few seconds after when Shantae did. This time around, they both sort of acted a little bit different near the end of it all, but it was still tremendously enjoyable to them both, and even that is an understatement in this case. After they both cooled back down and caught their breath again and so forth, Asha soon slowly got off of Shantae as she then sexily started to crawl over towards the panting, tan half genie; some of Shantae's hot spunk dripped from out of Asha's womanhood as she moved.

"You're so adorable," Shantae breathed out as she looked over at the woman who was carefully approaching her.

"Thank you, Miss Sexy," giggled out Asha, now softly kissing her lover as she then cuddled up with the tan skinned woman.

Shantae soon put both of her arms around Asha as she continued to passionately tongue kiss the younger woman, her right hand eager to rest itself down onto its favorite spot as she then grabbed a healthy handful of Asha's left butt cheek, the half genie woman later shaking it around lightly and feeling her girlfriend's soft booty meat hotly jiggling in the sweaty palm of her hand. While Shantae was busy with her there, Asha then took one of her hands and placed it onto Shantae's right breast, the female warrior now simply and softly massaging her lover's plentiful and perky mound of perfect feeling flesh as they both simply continued to just deeply French kiss each other so very lovingly until dawn.

 **The End! Again!**

 **Well, thanks for reading! And may God bless your day/night! ^_^.**


End file.
